A Thing Is Still A Person
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: Every living this should have the chance to be free, project 154 will have to fight for his but along the way he'll meet people who will help in his fight for freedom against a corrupt enemy.
1. Chapter 1

In a white padded room sat two people one was an old man wearing a doctor's coat. His pale face gad wrinkles creasing in and some handful of white strands of hair. His brown eyes were reading over a bottle containing pills, after examining them he put them down and write on his clipboard. His eyes then rose to look at the other individual that was cradling his head in his hands. His fingers were as white as his hair that was in dreadlocks, his face pale that seemed to have a hint of gray. He wore a straight jacket that had its arms loosened so the doctor could get in with his physical.

"154 its time to take your medicine." The doctor said in an old caring voice. The person with a name for a number looked up with an annoyed expression. "Medicine, don't you mean muscle enhancers, behavior suppressants, and mind control stimulators?" The patient asked irritably.

The doctor's face took on a saddened expression. "I know you dislike this but it has to be done or System Corps will kill you if you're not under their control. You know I have no choice in the matter." He said with a regretful tone. 154 smiled at him and got up off the table then put a hand in the man's shoulder. "You always have a choice, you're picking the right one, the one you have to choose, like I am..." 154 said as he quickly plunged his hand into the doctor's jacket, pulled out the gun and clip. He loaded the M1911 then pulled the trigger in the old man's stomach.

Time seemed to slow down as the doctor looked up at 154's face with surprise and horror. He then remembered to the day they first met, he was working on an enzyme that would allow others to see in the dark for a period of time. He was interrupted when a couple of guard's dragging a struggling 154 stepped into his work station. He asked what was the problem and a red haired man with a black overcoat with shin high boots that plates on them stepped ahead of them. He told him this test subject would be under his jurisdiction, both he and 154 instantly disagreed but a backhand from one of the guards to 154 and a hand signaling him to be silent ceased their arguments. He then proceeded to leave the room while his guards pushed 154 to the ground. The doctor immediately got on his knees to help 154 but was rewarded with a snarl. He told 154 he wasn't going to hurt him he was only going to help him off his feet; he then gently helped the experiment to his feet. The doctor was about to tell 154 his name but was told no names until he decided on one. So they went by the names doc and 154 during their time together.

He was brought out of his memories with the sound of another gunshot; he forced his eyes to look up to see 154 pointing his gun at a camera. With the security camera destroyed 154 quickly ran over to the doctor and started to dress his gunshot wound. "What are you doing?" The doctor asked while coughing at the same time.

"I'm sorry for shooting you but since we were monitored by the camera I had to make my escape plan believable. This way they won't come after you and your family since it seems like I shot you to escape and left you to die. Ok I'm done I made it look you performed first aid on yourself to stop the bleeding so you shouldn't be worried about being suspected." 154 said as he got up and shot the last remaining bullets in the clip into an air vent above them. Before he could jump through it the doctor grabbed his arm and looked at him with stern eye.

"Ivan Solotov, my name is Ivan Solotov." Ivan said. 154 looked at the floor then back at him to see he was still intently looking at him. "I thought I said no names until I had one." 154 said while showing a small smile. At this Ivan also smiled but his wasn't anywhere near as small. "Well Bryan Solotov you did say no names until you had one, I think you do have a name, don't you?" Ivan said.

15... no Bryan had his eyes widen in surprise his friend that he met so long ago actually gave him a name. He was going to leave since he planned this out and was going to be late but he decided to change one detail of the plan. He turned around and gave Ivan a solid hug, one that a father and son would share with each other. "I'll pay you back somehow, I promise." Bryan said as he got up to leave.

"How about don't get caught, you may have been a good friend but sometimes you were a downright pain in the ass." Ivan said as Bryan pulled himself into the ventilation systems, after he got in guards busted through the door as they did they looked to see a middle finger coming from the vent. Ivan shook his head from side to side with amusement bouncing around his head; the middle finger was for his earlier comment and probably at the guards who rushed in.

Out of the 5 guards, 3 jumped into shaft to find Bryan while the other 2 stayed behind to tend to the doctor who had to direct them on what to do. The three that were looking for Bryan saw him exit into a storage room; they quickly followed him and jumped down to see him running towards them. Bryan dropped kicked one of them while taking the Mp-5k that was launched into the air, he then turned to shoot one who was aiming a Steyr TMP in the leg. Bryan turned around trying to shoot the last one but the gun his hand burst into pieces when it was shot by a Viper .44 magnum.

The magnum was about to be shot again but Bryan grabbed the guard's wrist and pushed it upwards while delivering a few punches to his stomach. Bryan then felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck in an attempt to make him drop the guard and strangle him. Bryan pushed the guard he was holding and kicked him in the face which by the force alone pushed him and the guard strangling him into a wall.

Bryan then threw back his head into the guard's face mask making him let go since his hard skull punched through the glass and into his face. Bryan then spotted a Steyr TMP aimed at him; he turned around and threw the guard into the submachine gun's bullet path. The guards fell into a heap on the ground, Bryan was about to finish off the other one when a magnum bullet knocked into his shoulder. He impacted to a wall and fell to the floor, looking up to see the guard he kicked back up with anger in his eyes.

Bryan then spotted a pipe line behind him that probably had steam running through it, he quickly tackled the guard and ran towards the pipe. When he got there he immediately pulled a lead pipe out and steamed started to pour in the same time the storage room busted open with more guards coming in. Bryan ran to the guard with the magnum and gave a hard swing to his facemask breaking the glass easily he then smashed the pipe into his face again. With the guard dead he searched blindly for a grenade he knew he saw one his person when they were fighting. He finally found it then ran back to vent he came from, he threw up the pipe and grenade then hoisted himself up. The sound made the guards aware of where he was but before they could follow the grenade fell down to their level.

Bryan let out a curse as he quickly made his way through the vents, thinking the escaped project dropped the grenade on accident one guard thought they could throw the grenade into the vent armed. Before carrying out his plan the guard noticed the pin was gone meaning the grenade was already armed. Bryan reached another opening in the ventilation system as the grenade exploded in the storage room, the flames raced behind him as he jumped down to the floor and rolled to the side as the flames burst into a vertical column.

"Note to self: steam carried by the pipes on the wall is highly flammable." Bryan said as he took his lead pipe and ran around the building in hopes of getting to the outside world.

Hey guys new story sorry I haven't been updating its just I saw this game the other day and I was like hey this game looks cool. Played it really liked it so wrote a fanfic about please read and review and don't forget to check my account for more stories you might like. P.S. I know when people actually read my stuff but fucked up thing is even when I get 800+ views I don't get ONE review come on I like feedback and I usually any comments or concerns so please review and tell your friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Going through the vent, Bryan found himself in the boiler room. Looking around, he spotted several pipes running along the walls into a giant singular pipe in the middle of the large room. The boiler room had platforms above the pipes and around human sized furnaces for repairs in case one breaks down. Bryan walked up to the central giant pipe that turned out to be the main furnace of the building, and ran his along the surface. The searing heat of the metal burnt his hand to the point tendrils of smoke appeared, however Bryan's face remained unchanged. When Bryan slowly took his hand away from the metal, a felt something solid hit the back of his head, forcing it onto the surface of the furnace.

"Unless you want a bullet in that thick skull of yours I suggest you turn around very slowly." A voice commanded. Bryan put his hands next to his head slowly and turned around to see a System Corps security officer pointing an Mp5k at him. Bryan had half a mine to take the submachine gun away from the man kill him, but then he'd be no better than System Corps. "Look I don't want to hurt you, so please just leave now and pretend you never spotted me." Bryan tried to reason. "I have strict orders to capture project 154 of the Hades Project." The man said in a stone tone. Bryan now had a most of his mind made up to just kill the man but then he remembered one of the few lessons his first friend ever taught him: give second chances. "I have been experimented on my whole life with barely any humane boundaries weren't crossed. The experiments alone would have killed any normal human being; I chose to escape this torture because there was no other way. Please I may not be entirely human, but don't I have a chance at freedom?"

The man looked at him with a confused facial expression as he kept the gun trained on his forehead; he took off his helmet with his other hand. When the helmet came down, brown hair fell down to his tanned chin, a pair of honey nut eyes stared back at him with confusion. There was a little stubble on his chin that showed he had just shaved so he must be in his 20s. "We were briefed to hunt the project with extreme prejudice because the subject was armed and already killed some security officers." The man said.

"Well I admit that I killed a few soldiers and if you call a lead pipe being armed then yes I am armed." Bryan said kicking the said pipe that he dropped when he turned around. "Then why should I let you go, you may kill innocent people if you deem it 'the only way'?" The man shot at Bryan. "For one they shot at me first, and the sure fact that I could've killed you when I turned around but I decided to try and talk you out of killing me.' Bryan said dryly. The man must have seen his logic as he lowered his gun from Bryan and stood up straighter, but still tensed if he made a move.

"You have a point but you do realize you're the future right? If they succeed with you then System Corp can save millions of lives with advanced medicine from you. There would be no wars because we'd have guys like you able to go in and take down the enemy with little no casualties on either side." The man said trying to get Bryan to stay in System Corp. "All that is a load of bullshit, System doesn't care about the world, matter of fact I met the guy who runs the company. He is an asshole all he cares about his money and if he succeeds with me, he'll sell soldiers like me that will obey any command. And chances are he'll make a hypnotic command that will probably make every solider obey him no matter they're previous command to another. In addition one of the first things I was ever taught was how to kill any person with pretty much anything. Soldiers made from me we'll destroy everything and when the world is on the brink of destruction, THEN he will take over with his army so no I'm not going to give that self egotistical bastard the chance." Bryan argued with anger in his voice.

The man was surprised at the anger that Bryan exhibited that he raised his sub machinegun again in case he attacked. However after seeing Bryan take deep breaths to calm his breathing he lowered his weapon. "That's impossible System Corp is for the good of the world." The man argued not believing Bryan's outburst but he knew that when there is an emotional response it is usually true.

Before the two of them could argue on the subject more a couple of grenades rolled under their feet. Being quick on his feet, Bryan pushed the man behind a furnace as the grenades exploded, pushing the two men forward. The man looked over to see System Corp officers firing rounds at them, from the main entrance of the boiler room. He tried getting them to stop shooting at them by dropping his gun while walking out with his hands up but was then shot in the leg and was pulled back in by Bryan.

"And this is why I killed a few officers they don't fucking listen, now give me that Mp-5k so I can fight back!" The man nodded his head while his eyes were clenched in pain and handed the sub machinegun over to Bryan. The miniature deadly bullets flew through the air from Bryan's weapon as he fired his gun making the officers duck back into cover. As they went behind some furnaces, Bryan looked over to his injured 'friend' and searched his body for a smoke grenade.

"What are you doing?" The man asked. Bryan said nothing as he found a single smoke grenade and threw it behind him, creating a thick obscure obstacle. "Now they're distracted let's go." With that, Bryan grabbed the man, put him over his shoulders, and headed out the boiler room.


End file.
